only you
by lovenhardt1
Summary: The minute they meet, they know! They have finally found eachother. Their missing piece. Every thing is easy form there on. Tommy doesn't care that Adam is gay, and Adam doesn't care that Tommy is not. An Adommy love story.
1. Chapter 1

This is all make believe, just my silly imagination. Don't own the guy's either.

Some night during 2009

Tommy Joe Ratliff is lying in his bed. He is asleep. He has a smile on his lips, and a slight sigh escapes him. He is dreaming. A dream that is so familiar that it is a little scary, but the dream itself is good. When he wake up the only thing he will remember is _**the amazing blue eyes**_ and the feeling of belonging. Of having found the missing piece of his soul. The sad thing is that it is only a dream. Tommy move a little as the dream ends. He slowly opens his eyes "Fuck, not again" he mumbles. Feeling as if he lost the missing piece again. All over again. This is getting a little painful. He gets out of bed and makes his way to the bathroom.

Meanwhile in another bedroom, Adam Lambert is in his bed, sleeping and dreaming too. He is dreaming the same dream. Feeling the exact same way as Tommy. The only difference is he is dreaming of brown sometimes bronze coloured eyes. Adam is clinging to the dream as it ends "Not yet…. I need more" he whispers in his sleep.

The minute they meet, they know! They have finally found eachother. Their missing piece. Every thing is easy form there on. Tommy doesn't care that Adam is gay, and Adam doesn't care that Tommy is not. Best friends by a blink of an eye. Some would call it love at first sight, they don't. They don't label it at all.

Sometimes they wonder why they seem to depend so much on eachother.

Adam is very open. He talks a lot, laugh a lot. And he seems to have an endless energy when awake. He truly enjoys clubbing and dancing. It takes him a lot of time to come down when they walk of stage. He is practically flying after a concert, high on energy. Adam needs people around him.

Tommy on the other hand is a little shy and quiet. He has to know people before opening up to someone (or really drunk). He smiles when around people he loves. He absolutely loves a day or night on the couch watching movies. He needs time alone, just Tommy-time. He feels drained of energy after a concert, he just wants to cuddle and sleep.

The love for music is the only true common ground they share, and the need to be performing perfect on stage.

Now they are on tour in Europe. They are having the time of their life. Hard work, but the time of their life.

They just finished a concert. Tommy put his bass down, wave at the fans as he leaves the scene. As he gets back stage he stretches his body and yawn. Adam send him an amazed look "It is beyond me how you can be tired now Glitterbaby" Tommy doesn't answer he just walk into Adam's embrace leaning his head into Adam's chest, sighing in comfort. "Take me to bed or loose me forever!" Adam smirk "Babe, you are such a tease" "That is why you love me babyboy" he pulls himself out of Adam's arms, he needs a bath and a beer. Adam looks after him as he goes; he let out a sigh, and decides to find the other guy's. He is practically bouncing of the walls with energy. Hours later the band finds the way back to the tour bus. They are all happy, some are drunk, and they decide they want to watch a movie. Adam wants to wake up Tommy, and Terrence try to stop him "Adam, he needs his beauty sleep, let him be" "Not I a million years! He is beautiful enough and movie night without Tommy is just WRONG. If he wanna sleep I can be his pillow" Terrence laugh loudly. "I really don't get your relationship, sometimes I really think you should just do it and get it over with!" "It is not like that, and you know that" Adam has his hand on the door handle; he knocks one time and enter Tommy's room. He slowly moves over to Tommy's bed. He sleeps like a baby, but he looks like an angel. One hand under his chin, the other above his head. No T-shirt, just briefs. Adam smiles as he sits down on the bed. He reach out and touch Tommy's shoulder lightly "Babe, wake up, we are gonna watch a movie" Tommy's eyes flutter and he slowly focus on Adam. "Huh" "We are gonna watch a movie, I want you to be there" Tommy sits up "What time is it?" "Oh, around 3, I guess" "And you couldn't let me sleep!" Tommy shakes his head "Punk" Adam laughs "Nope, but since that is the only way you want to spend the night with me…. You know, a guy gotta do what a guy gotta do" he gets of the bed and offers Tommy his hand. Tommy takes it, smiling. "You are sooo gonna be my pillow, that way I can still sleep!" "Fine by me!" Tommy can hear the smile in Adam's voice. Adam picks up a T-shirt and hand it to Tommy. "Here babe, put it on, I would like Terrence's mouth water to stay in his mouth" "Shut up, you just don't wanna share" "That too" Adam smiles a thousand watt smile. They get out in the lounge of the bus; the party has lost some members, but that is okay. Monte has already picked the movie to watch, and the guys get comfy on the couch. Tommy is lying up against Adam's warm body, his fingers drawing slow caresses on Adam's chest.

Monte looks at them smiling. He knows that Tommy doesn't realize what he is doing. It is just the way they are. So intimate and close.

Sometimes he hates that, not because they are close. It is not jealousy, it is because he cares. Sometimes he thinks that they are perfect for eachother, and wish they would realize it and go all the way. Sometimes he think that they are ruining their changes for love, because as long they stay like this they are never gonna look for love elsewhere. Tonight he is hoping for them to go all the way. Tonight he feels the love.

Tommy gazes up at Adam. "Did you have fun tonight?" Adam is zoned out. He is finally crashing. Tommy pokes him "Babyboy, did you have fun tonight?" "Hmmm, danced a lot, drank a lot" "Did you find yourself a pretty boy?" Tommy asks no jealousy in his voice, just interest. Adam smirks "Nope, they can't compete with your beauty!" he winks at Tommy. Tommy moves a little, now he is almost lying on Adam. He sighs in comfort and closes his eyes. Adam has an arm around him and the other is playing with his hair. Slowly Adam's breath gets deeper and he falls asleep. Tommy opens his eyes, and meets Montes. Monte smiles content, and whisper "Someday soon Tommy, you guys need to put a label on what you are" he gestures with his hand at the guys. Tommy smiles knowingly "I know, but right now I am way too comfy, besides Adam is sleeping" Tommy closes his eyes and fall a sleep on Adam's chest. No pillow ever smelled so good or brought the same kind of safety and comfort. Adam is the best fucking pillow in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Tommy finds himself entwined with Adam, he feels warm and cosy. He lets his fingers glide along Adam's body, and he kisses his cheek. Adam smiles in his sleep. Tommy snuggles a little closer, he love mornings like this, but he gets restless fast. He craves coffee, so he slowly get out of Adam's embrace, not an easy thing to do because Adam is a fucking octopus clinging to Tommy.

He gets out into the tiny kitchen; the bus is quiet because the others are all asleep. He leans back against the closets thinking about the day. They have two days off before the next concert, and Tommy want to do some tourist things. An hour later he is all ready to go out; the others are slowly coming around.

Adam however is still sleeping on the couch. Tommy is very energetic and he busy around his room in the bus, but he is getting sooo bored. He finally caves and goes out in the lounge to wake up Adam. As he is going towards the couch Monte stops him "He is not gonna appreciate it if you wake him up now, he is gonna be like a grumpy bear" Tommy is almost jumping up and down. He has the best idea to spend the day, and he want to share it with Adam. "I know, but I didn't complain last night, so he better suck it up" he throws himself onto Adam and tickling him. "Get up sleepyhead, the sun is shining and it is a beautiful day" Adam opens his eyes, growling "Who the fuck let him near the coffeepot before noon, I thought we all agreed that Tommy couldn't be aloud coffee before noon!" Adam whined "Well you all slept, so nobody was around to stop me, and now I am ready to go, get your lazy ass of the couch and get moving" Adam tries to push Tommy of the couch but he is not fast enough. "Okay, Adam. I will do this differently" Tommy whispers, he put a finger under Adam's chin lift his face a bit, lock his eyes into Adam's and lower his head while whispering "This will wake you up and want to spend the day with me" Adam licks his lips, they suddenly felt like fucking Sahara. Tommy slowly kisses him, letting his tongue glide over Adam's lower lip. A moan escapes Adam and he opens his mouth to Tommy. Tommy deepens the kiss a second or two but then he pulls back "Get in the shower and get ready to spend the day with me, I have an amazing day planned out, and if you behave, even more kisses is coming your way!" "That is blackmail, you know that, right?" Adam complains as he gets up. He heads out to the bathroom to get cleaned up knowing that there is no way in hell Tommy is ever going to leave him alone.

Monte looks at Tommy as Adam leaves the lounge, he notice how smug Tommy looks. "What are your plans for today Tommy?" "I am taking him to the zoo, I found out that there is this famous zoo here, it is so perfect. Nobody will expect my rockstar to go to the fucking zoo; I have arranged a picking and all. This is the going to be like a little vacation" Tommy is bobbling with joy. Monte shakes his head "Kid you are not from this planet, how did you come up with that?" "I don't know, just did, he is gonna love it, you know" "Only because it is your idea"

Two hours later Adam is walking with his arm around Tommy's waist, feeling utterly happy. "So what else do you have planned for me today?" "A picnic!" Adam literally beamed at Tommy "I love you so much babe" "Hmmm, I know". They find a beautiful quiet spot; a peacock is struting around showing off its gorgeous tail feathers. Adam sits down on the grass as Tommy is going to get the picnic blanket and food. He is in deep thoughts when Tommy returns. Tommy arranges the blanket and the food as he watches Adam "A penny for you thoughts" Adam looks at Tommy, his face clearly showing he didn't hear Tommy's question "Huh" "Never mind, you were far gone. Tough night?" Adam smiles his flirty smile "Oh it was fine, but I was missing you. I wasn't kissing nearly enough" Tommy takes one off the grapes and put it in his mouth. Tilting his head just a bit. "I will make it up to you tonight, I am in the mood for a little partying" Adam laughs hard "Tommy you never party a little! Either you party hard or you don't at all. Never a grey zone with you!" Tommy takes a grape more and reaches to put it in Adam's mouth "Shut up and eat this, it is delicious" Adam slowly raises an eyebrow as he closes his lips around Tommy's fingers. He watches Tommy closely "Oh, I guess you do grey zones occasionally" Tommy winks at him "I do!" They enjoy the rest of the meal in a pleasant silence. When they are done eating Tommy lies down on the blanket, he feels lazy. As he closes his eyes the sun is caressing his face and he sighs. He is content. Adam looks at him and let a finger draw the line of his jaw. He can't help himself; it just feels right. He lowers his face to kiss Tommy. Tommy smiles against Adams's lips. "Hi" He whispers. Adam lets his tongue explore Tommy's lips and Tommy moan silently, and he let a hand wander into Adam's hair pulling him a little closer. He opens his mouth inviting Adam in. Getting lost in the kiss. It is just so fucking easy. Everything about them is easy. They break the kiss when they need to breathe. Tommy's heart is pounding in his chest. He wants more, more kisses, more Adam. But Adam pulls back. Throwing himself at the blanket, an arm covers his eyes "Fuck Tommy, some day those kisses is going to be the end of me" Tommy smirk "Then don't kiss me babyboy, you started it" "Only because your kisses are addictive, and…" Adam trails off. Now Tommy is curious, he gets up on an elbow, gazing at Adam "And what?" Adam still has his arm over his eyes. Hiding. "Nothing….. I guess that sometimes I just wander how we would be….. together, you know?" Tommy lies back again, closing his eyes. A slight smile brush over his lips. "Yeah, I know me too. Me too"


	3. Chapter 3

They are in a bar/club. Adam is dancing with Sutan.

Tommy is at the bar drinking a beer, he scan the room, looking for Adam, he smiles when he sees him. Adam always does that to him, make him happy. It doesn't matter that they aren't talking; just seeing Adam happy is enough.

As he look at Adam a woman sit down next to him. He turn to look at her, she is beautiful. He notices that. Their eyes meet in a second but then Tommy turns to look at Adam again. Feeling like a mosquito drawn to the light. Adam meet Tommy's gaze and make some suggestive dancemoves towards him, Tommy grins.

Monte have been watching Tommy for a while, he has seen feelings come and go on his face, and he move over to sit down besides Tommy. "Hey man, you look like you need some company" Monte says. "Nope, I am fine. Happiest guy in the world, had a wonderful day today" Tommy replies as he swallows a sip of his beer. "You know he is gonna be dancing all night, so if you want his company, you will have to move your ass out onto the dance floor" "I had his company all day! And there is no way in hell I am going to the dance floor, so not my thing"

Monte sighs, trying to find the words to explain what he means, but he can't. He doesn't want to get in the middle of what ever these two guys have. He just wants them to figure out what exactly they are. "Okay" he looks at his watch and smiles "Later man, it is Skype time with Lisa now. Take care" Tommy nods "You too, say hi from me!"

Tommy is smiling as looks at his beer, it is empty. He tries to get the bartenders attention, but it seems to be difficult. "Let me" a quiet voice says, it is the female next to him. She raises her hand and immediately the bartender responds. "I will have a….." she looks at Tommy. "A beer" he answers. When the beer arrives, Tommy turns towards the woman. "Thank you that was nice off you" she offers him her hand and introduces herself.

Tommy can't help but to smile. She seems to be a nice person. She is easy to talk to, so they talk, a lot.

Tommy is a little drunk but he is not wasted, he feels relaxed. As she flirts, he flirts back. It feels good, Tommy is a natural flirt but lately Adam is the only one he has been flirting with and that doesn't go anywhere, tonight he feels like this could get a little dirty and he craves that.

At some point she leans in and kisses him, he kisses back, it feels good, and he gets lost in the moment. Tommy loves kissing. Kissing and playing music is his favourite things in the world.

Adam has been keeping an eye on Tommy all night, he can't help it, even though he is dancing and having fun his eyes always wander back to Tommy.

Like he is Adam's personal gravity, keeping him grounded. He has noticed that Tommy is talking to a chick and he is happy that his glitterbaby isn't alone in the bar.

That is until he turns and sees their lips lock.

He feels like a fist hits him in his stomach.

What the fuck.

Sutan sees Adam's reaction, he puts a hand on Adam's shoulder, trying to comfort while he says "Adam Love, what did you expect, you never made any promises to eachother, you don't even sleep together, I am sorry Love but you have no claim on the guy" Adam looks at Sutan "You are right, I know that, it is just….. Tommy, you know!" Sutan nods. "I know, he is my life partner too, you know" Sutan winks at Adam. "I need a drink, coming?" "No I will keep on dancing, lot of cuties here" he looks after Adam as he manoeuvres his way through the crowded dance floor, eyes locked on Tommy.

When Adam reaches the bar; he casually put a hand on Tommy's shoulder as he tries to get the bartenders attention. Tommy breaks the kiss and turn to Adam, with a surprised look on his face. "Hey there Glitterbaby, having fun?" Adam asks "I thought I was the one you would be kissing tonight, you promised me lots of kisses today" Adam is pouting but a flirty spark is in his eyes. Tommy smiles widely, how can he not, Adam is adorable like that. "You had your share of kisses today, now you are just getting greedy" "Hmm, I am very greedy when it comes to your kisses, I told you, they are additive"

The girl is looking at the guys with a quizzical look on her face "I am sorry…. I didn't realize you were here with someone Tommy" "I am not, this is Adam he is my…." Adam looks at Tommy eager to hear how Tommy is going to explain exactly what they are.

When Tommy doesn't continue, Adam sighs and turns to look at the girl "Best friend…. I suppose or something like that" he answers for Tommy. "So you guys are not….. together?" "No, best friends that kiss a lot. What can I say, the guy sure can kiss!" Adam glare at the girl. "He sure can" she agrees.

Tommy's cheeks turn red as he looks at Adam "Why aren't you dancing anymore?" he asks trying to get the attention away from him. "I wanted a drink, you want one too?" "Yes, please. I'll have a Jack on the Rocks; I think I am in need off something stiff right now!" Adam raises an eyebrow and a corky smile breaks on his beautiful face. He leans in and say into Tommy's ear, just loudly enough for the girl to hear "For you glitterbaby, I can do stiff anytime" the exhale off Adam's breath tickles Tommy and he feels chills running down his spine, he is getting aroused by that as well as Adam's words.

He swallows hard and bites his lower lip.

Adam reaches for Tommy's face, letting his index finger caress the lip he is biting "Don't abuse it, I might need it later" he is still teasing. They lock eyes. They have both forgotten everything about the girl. The air suddenly thick and hard to breathe.

Tommy stops biting, instead he lets his tongue out, licking Adam's finger. Adam doesn't move, scared that it might ruin the moment. So much is being said without words. Their eyes are still captured in eachother as Tommy moves a little closer sucking Adam finger into his mouth, letting Adam know exactly what he could do with that mouth and that tongue.

Adam gasp for air and a deep satisfied sound escapes his throat. He feels his knees trembling. He removes his hand from Tommy's mouth and let it glide around Tommy's neck caressing the hairline gently; he puts a little pressure against Tommy's neck pulling him in for a kiss. They have never kissed like this before.

First hesitant but it quickly evolves to be a kiss with need, want and hunger so present that it is scary. The world around them has disappeared. They only sense eachother. Feel eachother. Exploring this new piece off the puzzle that seems to be them.

A loud cough pull them away from eachother, it is Sutan. His eyes sparkle with joy and excitement. "Oh, it is getting hot in here, huh? Maybe you wanna take it elsewhere; you do realize that you both have pretty descent hotel rooms, right? And that way the rest of us won't get burns form being in the same room as you guys" he laughs.

Tommy just stares at Adam, trying to wrap his brain around what just happened. He shivers. Adam sees the chaos in Tommy's head. He looks at Sutan "Shut up and leave, now" He quickly returns his attention to Tommy. "Are you okay Tommy?" he quietly asks.

Tommy nods, not sure if he would be able to speak at all. He clears is throat and whisper "What the fuck just happened?" it is a very rhetorical question and he doesn't expect an answer. He turns to look at the girl, she meets his eyes shaking her shoulder as she glide of the chair and leave. Tommy looks back at Adam. Confusion written all over his face

"That sweetie was a lover's kiss, but we don't need to put a label on it at all, we can put it in a box and put a lit on it if you want, we can leave it with that. It doesn't have to be anything more or les"

Adam doesn't want to push Tommy into something he isn't ready for, but he doesn't quite know how to explain that.

Tommy looks at him while his lets his fingers touch his own lips lightly; the feeling off Adam is still lingering there. "I know what it was….. that wasn't what it meant and don't do that to me, don't put it on me, we need to talk it over Adam, we need to put a label on, I don't want it put in a box and stow it away. Everything else is so easy with you, please don't make this hard. And please don't tell me that it was so unimportant to you that you can just forget it ever happened. Not when I feel like my world just collapsed" Tommy looks at Adam with a silent plea in his eyes, Adam don't know that to say.

He hates that, being speechless. He takes Tommy's hands in his own, laces their fingers together. He leans his forehead against Tommy's. "Adam, please say something, anything" Tommy's voice shakes. "Are you sure you want this Tommy. Wants me like that, the whole packet?" Adam asks; his voice filled with vulnerability. "I already consider you mine in any other way, why do you doubt I wouldn't want the whole packet. I thought it was evident in the kiss" Tommy snakes his arms around Adam's neck, clinging tightly as if he will never let him go again. Adam feels how his body seems to absorb Tommy. "I can't be an experiment, Tommy. That would be the end off me" Tommy pulls back enough for him to be able to read Adam's facial expressions. "You know me Adam, I would never do that to you or myself for that matter" Adam looks relieved as he says "I know…. I know" Tommy smiles, sparks jumping in his eyes, but a little insecurity also shows "So Adam, what are we know, I need you to tell me, I need to hear it, from your gorgeous lips"

Adam laugh "You think I have gorgeous lips, huh" but then he gets serious "In a real relationship? Does that work for you?" He is a little intimidated by the words. Relationships haven't been his thing so far, but neither has this overwhelming feeling off belonging. This just feel right, this is TOMMY. "Yeah, that works for me"


	4. Chapter 4

Next morning Adam wake up with Tommy in his embrace.

He smiles nothing new under the sun, but then last night invades his memory. Tommy kissing him as if his life depended on it, Tommy whispering sinful words in his ear while flicking his tongue at the shell of it.

Oh God, Tommy's hands and mouth on his body claiming what always has been Tommy's.

Adam swallows hard, trying to control the arousal that rush through his body. But his mind has a life of its own and so seems his body to have. He moves a little, trying to get some kind of release without waking up Tommy. Because God knows he didn't get much sleep last night.

Maybe this would be a good time to get a bath and to take care of this morning problem. As he tries to sneak out of bed, Tommy opens his eyes, as he looks at Adam a big tender smile glide over his face.

A hand reaches out and holds back Adam. "Where do you think you are going?" "Bathroom" Adam says. "Oh no, you are not" he pulls Adam into the bed again. "You are gonna stay right here! And you are gonna hold me tight and never let me go" "Oh, my pretty kitty are bossy, but who died and made you king?" Adam asks with a ridiculous happy grin on his face. Tommy doesn't answer, he just cuddle against Adam sighing in comfort. '

Adam has an arm under Tommy's head the other around his waist, they are spooning. Tommy giggle a little making his body shake. The movement makes the blood in Adam's veins run south, he is now fully erect. Adam kisses Tommy's earlap "What is on your mind baby?"

Tommy snugs a little closer; he can feel Adam all over his backside. Enjoying the effect he has on Adam immensely. His heart is pounding in a hard rhythm in its cage. "Only you Adam could make me take this position while spooning. Only you! And the funny thing is I am enjoying it, A LOT" He pushes his ass against Adam's erection. "And I am getting the impression that so do you" Adam moans.

He moves his lips from Tommy's ear letting his tongue trail down his neck. It is Tommy's turn to moan in pleasure he thrusts his hip backwards to meet Adam's. This morning is about slow sweet loving, not the wild needy animalistic sex they had last night.

Adam lets his fingers do the walking on Tommy's body, finding all Tommy's weaknesses, making him squirm and shiver for more. It becomes to much, Tommy needs to touch as well, he moves so that they are face to face.

He lets his hands cup Adam's face. His fingers caress with feathery light touches. Adam closes his eyes in ecstasy. Tommy kisses Adam gently and with love, Adam deepens the kiss adding passion to it. Tommy's fingers are in his hair tugging it lightly. Goose bumps crawl over Adam's skin, and he shivers. Tommy moves slowly but in a steady rhythm. Thrusting his throbbing dick against Adam's, releasing and building tension, all at the same time. They kiss, they lick they bite and they touch eachother until there are no other thought in their minds but to be one. Connected body and soul.

As they both reach their peek Adam closes his eyes "No, babe. Open your eyes, I need you to see me, really see me" Tommy whispers, his voice breaks as his body trembles. Adam's eyes flutter open, meets Tommy's. This is home. Tommy feels like he can see all the way into Adam's soul. And vice versa. And maybe that is exactly what they do.

They are lying on the bed the after glow illuminate the air. The love present in every slow caress they share. The slow soft kisses make promises of many to come. Adam is the first one to be semi coherent "Wow, Tommy that was….. like nothing else I have ever….." Tommy smiles softly as he moves so he can put his head on Adam's chest. He snuggle until he can't get any closer while he mumbles "I know Adam, I was there!" the both laughs softly. A couple of minutes later they both sleep again.

Thank God for days off.

They spend all day together, in bed. Talking, laughing, kissing, and making love. They order room service, they bath together and no matter what they do they keep touching eachother. As the evening approaches they both get texts from the other band members. Texts like "where the fuck are you" "are you dead?" And "do I need to worry?" they ignore all off them. They are in a world of their own.

Around 8 o'clock in the evening they hear a loud insistent knocking on the door. And Montes voice travels through the door. "Open up Adam if you don't I will get the concierge to open the fucking door; you are scaring the shit out of us…." "Shit" Adam whispers but then he smiles at Tommy while he walks to the door. Tommy nods. They silently agree on the band is entitled to know how things are; they don't need secrets, just eachother.

Adam opens the door. Monte looks at him with a confused expression on his face, and he just blur out "I didn't think you actually were here, why are you dressed in your PJ pants? Have you seen Tommy, he's been missing all day…."

Adam stops Monte's worried outburst by shoving the door all open and reaching out to pull Monte in. As Monte realizes that Tommy is in the room, he feels his jaw fall down, he just stands there looking from guy to guy looking a little stressed and a bit embarrassed. "Oh" is all he says.

Tommy nods a huge smile plastered all over his face, he winks at Monte and echoes "Oh" Monte still don't quite know what to say but seeing the guy are both okay made him feel a lot better. He sits down on the couch. He clears his throat as he looks at Tommy "So I guess you guys finally put a label on it, huh?" Tommy stands up and walk over to Adam. He walks into a warm embrace.

Both guys looks at Monte as Tommy answers the question "Yes Monte we did, this is us being in a real relationship" he smiles as he repeat the words Adam said to him yesterday. "And I guess you have been here the whole day?" Monte sounds a little angry, worrying about others safety will do that to you then you know it wasn't necessary.

Adam gets that by a blink of an eye, he says to Monte "I am sorry buddy, we didn't mean to worry you, we were just in a private bubble here, I guess, we forgot about the world today. Besides I kinda thought you knew. Sutan saw us making out and actually told us to use one of our rooms" Monte frowned a little. Mumbling something about gossip, and when to do so or not. "Alright guys, I will leave you, to do… whatever. I will tell everybody you are okay, should I keep this to myself?" he asks as he gets up and walks towards the door. Adam shakes his head. "You can tell them if you want, if not they will get the picture pretty fast I think" Monte nods, while he opens the door to leave "We have sound check tomorrow a noon, good night boys"

The next day they have to face the world, to get out of the hotel room. When they meet the rest of the band it becomes pretty clear that Monte hasn't told anybody about the evolvement off their relationship.

They get to the venue, and life takes over. This is all routine; An hour later Tommy excuses himself to go to the bath room. Then he returns Adam is warming up his voice. the others are playing whole lotta love. He sings all kinds of silly things. Some times it isn't even words that come out, just sounds. But no matter what comes out Adam's mouth it mesmerises Tommy, he know he should move back into his possession and pick up his bass and play. But he can't move. He can only stare. Adam is beautiful as he is lost in the music. Adam sees Tommy standing there, the love and need evident in his eyes.

Adam decides to sing a little for Tommy the tones coming out of Adam's mouth are beautiful at the least, but the words are setting Tommy's body on fire. Adam moves slowly towards Tommy as he sings "I need to get laid, I need to get laid" Tommy feels his knees go weak, and he swallows hard. One of the sound guys asks Adam to keep it cool, and the changes the words to the original lyrics. But suddenly Isaac stops drumming and shouts "OH MY GOD, I don't believe it. You guy's finally got your head out of your asses. I am so happy. But why on earth did it take so long? I swear that must have been the longest fucking foreplay in the history of mankind!" Adam smiles at Isaac's enthusiasm. "I guess you approve in my man of choice, then" "I do. Hell yeah I do!" he has left his drums to join the guys, he ruffles Tommy's hair. Tommy pulls back hissing "Don't touch the hair man, just spent forever on it, you are killing my look" but laughter is filling his eyes making them copper coloured. "So that why we couldn't find you guy's yesterday, we just thought you were getting sick of us! He looks at Adam while laughing. "No of course not, I just spend the day with Tommy" Adam answers as he lock eyes with Tommy, the gaze is filled with love, and the communication between them is heavy with desire.

The band members all have an opinion on the Adam/Tommy relationship. They all approve, they are all happy for them. And they all find it hilarious that it didn't happen sooner.

Tommy is getting slightly embarrassed, he is not entirely sure he loves the way they all seem to put his life on display. But Adam seems to be joyful so Tommy decides to leave it with that.

When they are done their rehearsal Adam captures Tommy wrapping his arms around Tommy's waist. Whispering in his ear "For the first time ever, I can't wait for the concert to be over!" Tommy blush, but kisses Adam cheek "Me too, babyboy"

The are on fire that night, the crowd are amazing and they feed on the energy in the room. Everybody leaves stage with big grins on their face.

Tommy stretches his body; Adam smirks as he remembers something Tommy once said to him. "Take me to bed or loose me forever" Adam says to Tommy as he leans for a kiss. Tommy's raise an eyebrow and the colour of his eyes darkens as he answers. "I can do that Adam, but I kinda thought you wanted to party" Adam smirks "I do, just want a private party tonight"

The end

Please review.


End file.
